


my cute monster

by The_Fluffy_Prince



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Bipolar Disorder, Blackmail, Bottom Eren Yeager, Light Bondage, M/M, OOC, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Possessive Behavior, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Top Armin Arlert, armin is kinky, cute seme, i mightve butchered armins character, some non-con, split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fluffy_Prince/pseuds/The_Fluffy_Prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren finds out just how convincing Armin can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the nature of things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eren realizes he probably never really knew his friend

For a long time he’d say he was in love with his best friend.

Ever since they were kids he noticed how cute and pretty was. _It was stupid,_ Eren’d tell himself. I mean what kind of creep calls a boy _cute_ and _pretty_? Maybe it was even shallow, to like him for his angelic looks. But then again, he also told himself he’d never confess. What was the point when he knew he’d face rejection? Yeah that’s right. Armin deserved someone better. Eren could never squeeze in either. He may be his friend, but Armin was always surrounded by a group of people who adored him. And why wouldn’t they?

Besides, it was just puppy love after all.

Armin was small, smart and adorable. He was sweet and caring to everyone and helped people out with work they didn’t understand. He was just perfect. A sweet little angel! Disappointingly, Eren hadn’t even had a decent conversation with him for about a year. He couldn't just waltz in and act like everything was normal. Armin had enough to deal with among his new, popular group of friends and all the other clubs he ran. But during that year of no contact, Eren was ashamed to say he’d had quite a few sexual dreams about his friend. It may of involved shoving his friend down and intensely kissing him while doing other things of that nature. And of course the only comfort he received was a teasing look from his mother when she returned his laundry.

Once, he tried to confess but the stupid horse, otherwise know as Jean fucking Kirschtein tripped him and made him spill water all over himself from head to toe. Eren remembered exactly as Armin stood in front of him with sparkling blue eyes wide open with was most likely disgust. I mean, imagine how clumsy and stupid Eren looked sprawled there on the floor! And the group of obnoxious fangirls guffawed as Eren made a complete and utter fool of himself. It didn’t help that he fell on his ass with all of his books and papers scattered everywhere. When he got home he screamed and cried into his pillow out of embarrassment. Ever since that fateful day, he cleverly decided to never, ever attempt to confess to Armin Arlert again.

He decided he was content to pine and day dream from afar. It was safer that way.

It was another year in the same god-forsaken high school, and he was still a nobody. He was considered a loud and annoying idiot who always talked back to teachers and got angry and into fights easily. But Armin, was put on a pedestal. They were complete opposites. Armin was a straight-A student, one of the top 10 smartest kids in the whole school and on top of that, was the class president. Eren was lucky if he could pass a class with a 67. Because of that and his delinquent nature, he was regarded as nothing more than a nuisance.

It was the start of his last year and Eren was determined to at least try and leave a mark. And by that, he meant actually focusing in class.

When he arrived at school, his friend Mikasa texted him. Actually, when Eren checked his inbox he noticed he received at least 5 texts and 10 missed calls from her in the past 15 minutes it took to walk to school. _Damn_ , Eren thought, _She’s gonna roast my ass when I see her_.

And as if he could predict the future, the moment he stepped on the courtyard of the school he saw a steaming, black-haired girl marching towards him.

“Why didn’t you respond to my calls and texts?” Mikasa asked in an eerily calm voice.

Eren rolled his eyes, “Chill, my phone was on vibrate. I didn’t notice. And stop with those questions, it’s like you’re some overly attached girlfriend.”

Mikasa blushed when he said ‘girlfriend’, but Eren was too thick-headed to notice. Mikasa adjusted her red scarf over her nose. “Why do you always put your phone on vibrate? This is exactly the reason why you should have it ring. What if there’s an emergency and I have to go help you?” They both walked inside the school along with the flooding crowds of other kids.

Eren rolled his Caribbean green eyes and looked at his crumpled schedule to see where his locker was. “I don’t need your saving. I can take care of myself. I took judo too, remember?” he grumbled out the words as if he’s repeated them a thousand times to her before. They knew each other since they were in preschool and she’s since then assigned herself the role of his sister.

As Eren put in his combination, Mikasa glanced at her schedule and looked up at him, “Do we have any classes together?”

Eren shook his head, “Just lunch.” He was slightly relieved to be honest. Last year, they shared like half of the schedule together and it was a nightmare. He was basically spoon fed by her and everyone thought they were dating. He loved her like a sister, she was practically family. But he needed space from her overwhelming presence. She always thought he couldn’t do anything like he was some helpless baby.

He looked up from his locker and noticed her furrow her eyebrows in frustration. She was upset and Eren knew her long enough to know that was a bad sign. Eren huffed out a sigh, “It’s okay,” he said, “we’ll see each other at lunch and we walk home together.” he wasn’t good at comforting people but he could try.

Mikasa nodded reluctantly. And before she could say anything more, the bell rang. Eren shut his locker and thanked the bell for saving him yet again. Mikasa adjusted her bag on her shoulder and pointed at him aggressively, “Text me after you get out of each class.” Eren nodded, half-listening. Mikasa raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, okay, okay! I will!” he quickly ushered her down the hall and watched as she scurried to class. He shook his head at her antics. Then he glanced at a nearby clock on the wall and ran along to his own class.

~~  
When he sat down in his first period class, he noticed he knew nobody. There a group of girls scoffed at him and laughed condescendingly at him. _Oh great._ The first day of school and already he had people who hated him. He sighed as the math teacher introduced herself and the work and blah blah blah. Eren soon droned out and put his head on his arms and stared out the window until he slowly fell asleep. So much for doing better this year.

“....en…”

_So much bread. Loaves pushing everywhere. No get them away._

“..ren..!”

_But they smell so ….delicious. But I can’t breathe._

“Eren!” a hand slammed on Eren’s desk. The brunet shot up like a bullet. His eyes were blurry from sleep and he was disoriented.

“W-wha….?” he heard the class snicker in the background.

The short-haired, blonde teacher had a hand on her hip. “Mr. Jaeger. I would advise you to stay awake in my class.” her voice was threatening.

Eren nodded, “Yes sir- ma’am.” Fuck. More snickering. Ms. Brazinskshit or whatever the hell, glared at him and walked to the front of the class. Eren glanced, embarrassed around the kids who pointed and laughed and sighed in defeat. With a red face, he rubbed the drool off his mouth.

Why was it so hard to stay awake!? Well actually he could answer that question. He had stayed awake all night last night. Not doing naughty things, surprisingly. But actually playing the hell out of the new sequel of his favorite video game, Revenge of The Fallen, Survey Corps Edition. Ughhh, he should’ve listened to his mom when she said to go to bed at 4am...

“Must’ve of been some dream.” a soft voice came from his right. Actually it was really close, he could feel the hot breath on his ear.

Eren jolted and stared wide-eyed in shock. “A-Armin?” his heart beat quickly. He was _soooo_ not prepared for this. To _ever_ speak to him again. And yet, here he was. He tried to straighten up his sleep rumpled clothes inconspicuously. 

Armin only giggled and winked at him. Eren felt his heart stop. He didn’t remember anything from that period except how it was painful to breathe and Armin’s heavenly scent.

When the bell rang and it was time to transition from class to class, Eren felt relieved and happy at the same time.

“Seems like we have a couple classes together.” came Armin’s suddenly too-close-to-Eren’s-ear voice.

“Holy frankenfucks, stop scaring me like that!” Armin only laughed and stood up and left with his herd of buffoons who each gave him death glares as they passed. Eren covered his tingling ear and swore he could still feel the blond’s warm breath. He felt his crotch twitch and he covered it with a book. Goddammit, this was not happening...

~~

Eren realized that most of his classes had Armin in them.

How was that possible?

It seemed like the long-haired blond kept popping out everywhere near Eren. He wasn’t complaining. He was just confused and not ready. Definitely not ready.

When it was finally time for lunch, Eren sat down and sighed as if he’d ran 9 miles. He was worn out from trying to keep his emotions and thoughts under control.

“What’s wrong?” he heard Mikasa ask from across from him.

Eren groaned out a response. He wasn’t ready to deal with Mikasa’s interrogations right now.

“Is it Mr. Ackerman? I heard that midget teacher is a pain in the ass and assigns a lot of work,” Her grey eyes narrowed as she nearly crushed her milk carton, “I swear, if he's done something to you, I’ll fry his-”

“Mikasa, stop, I didn’t even _have_   Mr. Ackerman yet. I’m just tired because I didn’t sleep last night.” it was true.

Mikasa huffed and ate her lunch slowly. After a moment of silence she replied, “Were you up playing video games again?”

“Yeah whatever..” Eren slumped his cheek on his palm.

Mikasa shook her head in disapproval, but didn’t say anything. She knew how much the game meant to her friend. “Aren’t you going to eat?”

Eren nodded as he stood up and stretched, “I’m gonna get something from the vending machine. Want anything?” Mikasa shook her head. Then a girl named Annie sat down and placed her tray on the table. The blonde girl nodded at him. He said a 'hello' back and left to the machine next to the lunchroom doorway, leaving the two lovebirds in peace. It's not like he didn't like Annie, but he felt like the third wheel and did not want to be around when they kissed or whatnot.

Eren pulled out a dollar and got a bag of chocolate pretzels and lemonade. When he turned around to look for his table, he accidentally made eye contact with none other than Armin. Before he looked away, the blond smiled and waved at him. Eren felt himself freeze up. He almost felt compelled to go sit with him. When he noticed Jean at Armin’s table, he stopped. He remembered that day where Jean tripped him. And with that, he whirled around and fled the lunchroom. He caught the crestfallen look in baby blue eyes and felt a pang of guilt.

He ran to the bathroom and hid in a stall. He looked at the tent in his pants and cursed.

~~  
His last class, history.

He actually liked this class, even though his teacher, Mr. Ackerman, was a stinch. He probably would’ve enjoyed it more if there wasn’t the biggest distraction in the world AKA Armin in the seat in front of him.

He may have gotten in trouble from Mr. Ackerman a number of times for not paying attention. After the fifth time, the short, black-haired man got fed up and told him to stay after school to clean the classroom after everyone left. _Huh_ , Eren sighed as he thought to himself, _so that's the reason everyone hates him._

When the class ended and school was out for the day, Mr. Ackerman scowled at him, “Make sure everything is spotless. The cleaning supplies are in the back closet,” he glanced at his watch and made a ‘tch’ noise, “I’ve got some errands to run. I’ll be back in an hour. You’d better be here.” Eren nodded frantically. When the small man left, he brought the tense, dark cloud with him and Eren could breathe again.

He’d never hear the end of it from Mikasa..

He felt a vibration sound on his desk. When he turned his phone over he rolled his eyes. _Speak of the devil_. He responded with a short: _I'm staying after. Don't wait_.

He sighed and stood up to stretch. He looked around at the empty room. Well, might as well get started.

~~  
When the door opened, Eren was busy kneeling on the floor as he dusted some crumbs a girl named Sasha dropped. _What are these from?_ he wondered in disgust, _Potatoes?_

“I’m not done yet, sir.” he said without turning around. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It hadn't even been an hour yet.

“That’s okay.” That most certainly wasn’t Levi Ackerman’s voice. Eren nearly banged the back of his head against the desk as he jolted in surprise. That voice was far too sweet and soft.

Eren turned around. “Armin..? What are you doing here? Mr. Ackerman's gonna be back in an hour. ” Eren stood up and brushed the dust off of his pants and attempted to look presentable.

“Nothing, I only forgot my sweater.” he hummed as he pointed to a light, cream sweater on his chair, "But good to know..." he mumbled. Armin walked to his desk and picked it up. He hesitated and twirled his fingers. He then turned to Eren and looked up at him. “And also I had something to say to you, in private…" he bit his pink lips in worry. Eren nodded, drawn by the action and tried to keep naughty thoughts at bay.

Eren tried to ignore how they were alone in the room and nodded.

“Well…” the petit blond blushed and smiled nervously, “I’m just happy we’re talking again. I was really… lonely last year.” he took a step closer to the brunet. Eren’s heart pounded furiously.

“M-me too…” Eren stuttered out. _He's so cute!_ he thought with a gulp. His shiny, pink lips that looked glossy and kissable. The way his shirt hung down enough for him to see his pale, white collarbones. 

Armin twirled a lock of his hair in his finger and giggled. He looked up at Eren through his long, blond lashes and smiled. Eren felt a heat pool in his belly. Suddenly, Armin leaned into his ear and whispered something in his ear that made him shiver and his heart nearly stop.

“I know what you did in the bathroom during lunch…” Eren froze and felt all of his blood run cold.

Armin pulled out his phone and showed Eren a video of himself masturbating while calling out Armin’s name. He saw himself in perfect quality, as if someone recorded him while standing on a toilet in the stall adjacent to his.  
Eren gulped in shame and felt his lip wobble in embarrassment. He felt shame pool in his heart as he heard his voice in the video call out Armin's name. He wouldn’t cry. He won’t cry. He would be strong. He has always been strong.

Armin gave a deceivingly content smile. “Who would’ve guessed that Eren Jaeger jacked off to his friend? In the school, no less!” Armin chuckled mockingly.

“I-I’m sorry…” _He thinks I’m gross. He hates me.._

But Armin continued, “If this ever got out, it wouldn’t be very good for me you know. Me being class president and all.” he absentmindedly twirled a piece of his hair while casually showing Eren the numerous pictures he had saved of him in the stall. His eyes were different. They had a cold look them. “And you either, for that matter. It would be quite…. scandalous.”

He’d never seen Armin like this before. It sort of scared him. He felt tears sting in his eyes. He wished the ground could swallow him whole. He squeezed his eyes shut and gave a shaky breath. “What do you want?” he whispered.

A hand slammed next to his head and he snapped his eyes open with a gasp, a tear sliding down.

“Look at you,” the blond purred, “You’re practically shaking already.” he peered his cornflower, blue eyes at the brunet’s red cheeks with streaks of tears and his trembling pink, lip. A soft rumble of laughter rang in Armin’s throat. “What do I want?” he asked rhetorically, “You know what I want.” he whispered as he wiped a tear away with his thumb.

And that’s how Eren Jaeger became ultimately and utterly, screwed.

In more ways than one.

TBC


	2. of fluffy handcuffs and strawberry lipgloss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa always hated when Eren would leave his phone on vibrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I'm the Mad Hatter today! What about you guys? :3

Who knew he'd go from trying to make conversation with his long-term crush, to actively avoiding him at any corner.

Eren hid behind a corner with bated breath. He closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. _Ok, this is ridiculous. But I can't face him or my class like this...!_  

Eren slumped against the wall and groaned in embarrassment as he involuntarily recalled what happened yesterday.

~~

_After being evilly blackmailed by a devil with a baby angel's face, he was dragged along to Armin's sleek mini limo. He was dumped in the backseat like a sack of potatoes. Through his tremors of anxiety, Eren briefly remembered Armin's wealth and had to say, if they were in any other situation, it would be quite nice. The interior of the private car was a mahogony colored leather and the windows were tinted black._

_"Want some sparkling, melon juice?" Armin suddenly said, shoving a glass bottle under his face. Eren jolted and leaned back, shaking his head. Armin pouted and cocked his head to the side, "It's ice cold! And imported from Japan~." he tried to convince Eren with shimmering eyes._

_How was he acting so normal?? Like there wasn't this tense, elephant in the room named: **blackmail**. _

_"...no thanks." Eren mumbled. It was too weird! How was he supposed to act? There was silence. A suffocating silence. Eren looked up reluctantly._

_"Why not?" came Armin's stiff voice._

_"'m not thirsty." Eren glanced at the window to see the buildings swish by._

_"Hmm." Armin 'dropped' the bottle and it splashed on Eren's pants. Eren gasped as the juice was indeed, ice cold, as it trickled down his thighs. "Oops!" the blond quirked a fake smile and Eren knew that it would be a long ride._

_When they finally arrived to Armin's huge mansion, Eren had barely enough time to appreciate the beautiful house because Armin had a rather strong grip on his arm as he pulled him upstairs._

_"Woah! Hey, Armin, s-slow down!"_

_When they did finally stop running through the luxurious halls, it was when he was thrown like a rag-doll on a bed that felt like cloud. He squealed as his back made contact. When he looked up he could finally see his surroundings. It was Armin's room. He remembered when he'd come over to play with him. They'd pretend they were exploring the world. All over the walls were the same maps from so long ago. And books. So many books._

_Eren sat up on his elbows and found Armin sitting at the corner of the huge bed, his back facing him._

_"Hey...Armin. Let's talk about this okay? I-I'm sorry I did what I did, I promise I'll never do that again-"_

_"You always did look at me funny." Armin muffled voice came out. Eren noticed he was taking off his shoes and socks and was tossing them on the floor. Armin started humming a random cheerful tune._

_"I'm sorry Armin. I won't talk to you anymore, I won't even look at you. Just please don't send anyone the videos..." Eren was desperate. He didn't want to be humiliated even more._

_Armin turned his head to him, his golden hair swishing with him. His lips quirked into a frown._

_"No no that won't do at all." he said._

_"What do you want me to ...do then?" came Eren's small voice, "Do you want me to.....fuck you?" If it was that, it didn't actually seem all that bad..._

_Eren watched in confusion as Armin froze and then tossed his head back as he gave a heavenly laugh. When he was done he clutched his stomach and Eren stared at him, confused. "Oh, Eren." He began to crawl up to his friend, "I'm afraid it's you who will be getting fucked."_

_"Wha...." I don't want anything up my butt!!!!_

_Armin gave a blank stare. "Well, I do have a dick, don't I?" he pinned Eren under him. Eren thought frantically. Only two things made sense anymore._

_1: Armin was insane_

_2: He needed to escape to avoid anything getting shoved up his butt_

_I'll just hit him and make a run for it! It was unspoken that he was stronger than the small blond._

_"Don't even bother trying to escape." Armin said as he picked at his perfectly manicured nails, "I have two of my servants blocking the door. And did you already forget about the pictures I have of you? If you leave, I could easily send one to Mikasa." Armin smirked as he scrolled through the pictures and brought his phone up to the brunet, "Like this one. This one is my favorite." It was when Eren was post-climax and he was slumped on the wall with a red face._

_Armin giggled as Eren tried to slap the phone away._

_"So now that you understand, I hope you can behave." the blond latched his mouth on Eren's neck and sucked, leaving behind little hickeys._

_"Ow! That hurts!" Eren complained as Armin's pointy little teeth clamped down on his skin. There were surely bruises all over him. Great now Mikasa would see._

_Armin rolled his eyes, "Hold still, will you?" he said as Eren squirmed._

_Their bodies were pressed tightly on each other. It was a mess of tangled limbs and the friction of rubbing fabric. Eren told himself he wouldn't be swept away by the heavy touches and deep kisses._

_Armin peppered him with wet kisses all over his mouth and cheek._

_"A-Armin.." Eren gasped when he had a chance to breathe through the hazy, lust-filled air._

_"Hm?" Armin sucked his lip and shoved his tongue in, meeting Eren's. He was barely listening. He was already thoroughly entertained._

_"Let's talk about this..." Eren squirmed._

_Armin huffed in annoyance and sat up on his knees. He impatiently took his own shirt by the hem and flung it to the ground. He shook his golden hair free of the low ponytail. Eren watched in reluctant awe. He tried to make his brain not think of how beautifully sculpted his body was. After all, he was supposed to be angry at him!_

_Armin leaned back down and grasped both of Eren's wrists. He pinned them to the side of Eren's head. Armin had one hell of a grip. The blond kissed him full on the lips. Eren gasped when he couldn't breathe and Armin shoved his tongue in his mouth. Eren almost forgot the situation because of the sweet kiss. When they both pulled away, Armin ripped Eren's button down shirt. Eren watched in shock as all the buttons popped off._

_"Hey, you pompous shit box! That was one of my favorite shirts!"_

_Armin shrugged a bare shoulder, "It was ugly anyways."_

_"Are you fucking kidding me??" Okay now Eren was really angry. He could deal with Jean tripping him, he could deal with his former best friend hoarding pictures of him with his dick out, but he put his foot down when Armin insulted his orange shirt. It may have been old and a couple sizes too big, but it was comfortable as shit._

_As if Armin could see the future, he sighed and reached and rifled through a box next to the bed. He could feel the shitstorm about to come._

_"Why do you hate this shirt so much!? No one told you you could go and destroy it! You know, not everyone's a rich bitch like you!"_

_Eren didn't hear the 'aha', Armin said in triumph as he found what he was looking for, as he was too busy with his tirade._

_When he felt something soft and fluffy clamp his wrists rather suddenly, he stopped and looked up in shock. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"_

_Armin laughed happily and threw the ugly, orange shirt to the ground in triumph. "You look cute like that!"_

_Eren struggled against the stupid, pink handcuffs. That perverted fuckbag! "Get me out of this, Armin." he tried gritting out his words deathly calm like Mikasa did, but instead of sounding scary he just sounded like a child throwing a temper tantrum._

_But the only response Eren received was a mouthful of blond hair as Armin went down and latched on a nipple. Eren twisted his body as the warm, wet feeling was unfamiliar to him. He felt hands run down on his hips, massaging his lower back teasingly. He wriggled as Armin's pace quickened and the heavy touches progressed to under his pants._

Eren shook his head and groaned, "No, no, no! Don't think about that!" he stood up on shaky legs and slowly walked to his class. 

"Mr. Jaeger! You are late by 10 minutes!" Ms. Brazinkshit said as soon as he walked in.

Eren nodded and kept his head down, eyes shadowed by his bangs as he shuffled quietly to his desk. There was a stunned silence. You see, everyone was expecting Eren to retort back or even roll his eyes. The teacher even had her own retort ready at the tip of her tongue for when he did. But all he did was sit in the back and lay his head down on the table.

Perhaps he was sick..?

Eren tightened his eyes shut and fidgeted in his seat. He couldn't find a comfortable sitting position. His fingers gripped into the soft cashmere sweater that Armin forced him to wear when he slept over last night. After all, he did destroy his only shirt. He was in a way grateful, but it was far too girly for him. It was V neck and hung low on his chest and the sleeves came down to his knuckles. The little holes in the fabric let in cold air that made his nipples hard. And everytime he moved, the soft shirt rubbed against his already sensitive nipples.

He heard a saccharine laugh come from his right. He didn't have to look up to know who it was. "What's wrong Eren? Are you sick?"

Eren sighed and sat up, he tried to play it cool as he straightened himself up. "I'm fine." he quipped shortly. Little shit know exactly what's wrong...

He saw the blond bite back a frown. Eren felt a tad bit smug.

"...And so for this project, you will get with a partner and come up with ideas on your own. You have a week before it's due."

A girl with maroon hair raised her hand, "Is it assigned partners?" the teacher shook her head and everyone cheered. The classroom was full with small chatter as friends linked arms or bumped fists.

When Armin didn't move from his seat and ignored people who wanted to be his partner, Eren turned to his left and tapped a boy's shoulder. The timid boy jumped at the touch and looked anxious, as if he never expected to be put on he spot. 

"Hey uhh, wanna be my partner?" Eren said, softer than usual. His cheeks were redder, as if the cold was getting to him. Even though it really wasn't that cold out.

The boy, Bertolt if he remembered correctly, raised his eyebrows in surprise and nodded. He looked nervous. Sweat was on his brow. 

Eren felt a tense presence next to him and he knew it was Armin. But he ignored him.

He would later regret this decision.

"Ms. Brzezinski?" Armin suddenly called out. Everyone silenced. _Whats he doing now?_ Eren thought tiredly.

"Yes Armin? Do you have a question?" 

"Well kinda. I was wondering if I could be Eren's partner?"

"But he's already with Bertolt, correct?" she glanced at Bertolt who nodded nervously.

"Yes but I'm worried about him because his grades aren't good right? If I'm his partner then I can also tutor him." Armin said innocently. Some of the girls in the front cooed at him.

The teacher nodded in approval, "Yes it does make sense. Jaeger, Armin's your partner now. I'll assign him as your tutor as well. Your grades are atrocious. And perhaps Armin, you could fix his tendency to always show up late in my class." and with that, the stern teacher sat down at her desk.

The kids glared at Eren out of jealousy. There were whispers of, 'Making Armin go out of his way for him,' or 'good for nothing troublemaker'.

Eren glanced at Bertolt but the tall boy quickly looked away and pushed his desk far away. Eren then turned to Armin with a glare. The only thing that reminded him how evil the blond was the smugness in his blue eyes.

"So, any ideas for our project?" Armin asked casually.

Eren said nothing and leaned his chin on his palm. He shrugged.

"Are you sure you're not sick?" Armin asked with a worried look.

"I'm fine!" Eren suddenly gasped and jolted. His words died in his throat. His hands gripped the desk painfully.

"Eren, are you okay?!" Armin said (over dramatically in Eren's opinion), "Do you need to go to the nurse?" 

Eren said nothing. He shuddered and laid on his arms. Armin patted his arm seemingly worried. No one saw the way his hand squeezed Eren's shoulder intimately, caressing his back and resting on his waist. But he hid a tiny smirk.

~~

By the time gym rolled around, Eren was ready to dig a hole and die. 

They had to wear gym shorts and gym shirts and if they didn't change, they'd lose points for their grade. 

The class was sitting on the grass next to the track. The gym teacher was explaining a couple rules and what they'd be playing for that period. Armin wasn't in his class but gym took two different classes at once. So while Eren's class would be playing soccer, Armin's class would be running track. Mikasa was in Armin's gym class. When she ran by him, she waved at him. But Eren pointed in front of her, she still needed to beat Ymir.

Eren hated the loose, flimsy gym shorts he had to wear. The breeze blew at them and they always hitched up his thighs everytime he knelt. He was hoping to act natural and not run because he didn't think he'd make it out alive.

But the teacher told him to sit this one out since Eren was clutching his stomach and shaking. He didn't want vomit all over his precious field. Eren couldn't have been more thankful. 

When the soccer game was over, they still had 15 minutes left and the teacher let them relax in the grass before they went back up. Whoever was done with the mile on the track could join.

Mikasa came over to where Eren was with her friends Sasha and Connie. Eren inwardly groaned, why did they have to come over and socialize? Why couldn't they just stay over there? Waaaay over there?

"Hey Eren." Mikasa said as she sat down in the grass. Sasha sat on the white bench next to the group and dangled her legs off of the edge. Connie laid down on his back and watched the clouds.

"Hi..." Eren hoped his voice wasn't as shaky as he thought it was.

"I heard you were sick. And you sat out."

"I'm fine."

Connie laughed in disbelief, "Yeah, Eren Jaeger sitting out in _gym_? Shoot me, I must be dreaming."

"Shut it, baldy." Eren snapped. Connie gave him the finger without sitting up. Sasha laughed through a mouthful of bread.

The trio started to talk in a quiet comfortable tone.

Eren fidgeted on his knees, he felt cold sweat trickle down his back which gave him cold shivers. He felt like everyone was watching him.

Just when he thought that maybe he could blend in with his friends and no more questions would be asked, he jolted in surprise and dug his hands into the grass.

_Shit! Why now??_

"What's that noise?" Connie asked.

"Is that your phone again, Eren?" Mikasa asked. Eren nodded slowly, hair covering his face.

"See that's why I told you to not leave your phone on vibrate! It's annoying right?" Mikasa chastised. 

"Are you gonna answer that?" he heard Sasha ask.

Eren couldn't speak, his voice was stuck in his throat. His vision blurred as an onslaught of tears threatened to spill. "I.... I need to go to the bathroom!" and with that, his friends watched as their friend stumbled onto his feet and waddled away.

Mikasa stared after him worried. But Connie put it off as one of Eren's odd antics again.

~~  
Eren slammed the door to a bathroom stall open and slumped his hands on the wall. He pressed his knees together, but no matter what he did, the vibrator in his ass wouldn't budge.

"Oh, god... that bastard." he hissed to himself as tears of frustration dripped onto the concrete floor and left tiny spots. _That fucker turned it all the way up....!_

The shivering brunet peeked a look inside his underwear at his weeping cock smothered by a tight, black cock ring at the base. A groan that faded into a whine came out of his mouth. He banged his head against the wall as the vibrator shifted with his movement and hit his prostate perfectly. Eren's lower back arched involuntarily and his lips parted in a silent scream.

His mind absentmindedly took him to the night before....

_Hard yet sweet kisses. A mess of whispers and panting. Rustling of fabric and whimpers._

_Fingers interlocked tightly, and Eren, swept by the pace, tightened his own fingers._

_It wasn't exactly how he'd pictured it, but it was Armin at least, that's what he thought at that time. His brain seemingly forgetting the reason why this was happening._

_And although he was bound at the wrists, and Armin was blackmailing him, Armin didn't actually hurt him. Sure, the fingers Armin shoved in his ass felt uncomfortable and strange, but Armin made sure to use a lot of lube. Not that that made up for everything else, but it was up for argument._

_Armin spent a lot of time there. First, he would circle Eren's tight, puckered hole. And then would slowly move it back and forth until Eren got used to it. His pace would change from achingly slow to hard and fast. Eren didn't know which one drove him more insane. And when the blond happened to curl a slender finger, Eren's back arched off the bed and his whole body seem to ripple in a tremor. He didn't realize he'd cried until he figured out that that that ringing in his ears was his voice. It shamed him to admit that it felt so good. Even after Armin pulled out his two fingers with a slick pop, Eren could still feel tingles in his cock and lower belly._

_When he opened his sea foam eyes, his vision was blurry from tears of pleasure. But when his eyesight cleared up, he saw a smug smile on Armin's cherubic features. Eren panted, body sensitive. He was tired. His cock was standing up, twitching from neglect._

_"Oh it's not over yet, sweetheart."_

_Eren's eyes snapped open wide when he felt something nudge at his hole. "N-no... Armin!" he was really gonna do it. He was really gonna shove it in there._

_He looked up at Armin through his lashes and felt fear settle into his chest. But Armin's eyes were shut closed as he inched his pink cock in. He shuddered and gave a satisfied sigh. Eren's toes curled and he fidgeted in discomfort at the foreign feeling._

_Eren felt his hole stretch tightly to Armin's size and the feeling stung. About to kick Armin off of him for actually sticking his dick inside, he stopped when he heard Armin moan._

_"...Eren, feels good." Armin murmured shakily. When he stopped moving, they were both panting. "Feel that? 'm all the way in.." his soft voice brushed hotly over Eren's ear. Eren in response shuddered and his thigh muscles tensed._

 Eren shook his head. Why was he remembering ...that?! Armin was a kinky bastard and that's why he was in this mess! Eren squeezed his eyes closed and bit his bottom lip to keep his voice in. He wanted to come so bad. He'd been holding it in since this morning. Well, forced to hold it in.

_Eren writhed under Armin's thin body. Armin's lips were parted as he thrust in, achingly slow. He had this agonizing rhythm. When he was all the way in, he'd gyrate his hips and his cock would rub deeply into Eren. And then suddenly, he'd quicken his pace. It drove Eren insane, and Armin, that cheeky asshole, knew._

_Armin leaned up and grasped Eren's slender hips. Eren's fluffy handcuffs jingled as Armin moved him. A sheen of sweat glistened on Eren's body. Armin watched him, satisfied. Eren tightened up when Armin unexpectedly hit his prostate. "Feel good, Eren?" Armin purred in Eren's ear before biting the lobe. Eren mewled and bucked his hips up. Why did it feel so good?_

Then, the restroom door slammed open abruptly, startling Eren out of his memories. His heart raced in his chest. He felt something trickle down his thigh. When he looked down, he saw that it was pre-cum. _Shit! I can't help it_. He watched with horrified eyes as his pre-cum slid off his thigh and make a tiny puddle on the ground.

The footsteps of the anonymous person seemed to take years. Each click of their shoes felt like drums in Eren's ears. He held a palm tightly against his lips. Every little movement Eren made was excruciatingly sensitive. He heard the sink running. Then a paper towel being ripped and crumpled before being thrown into the waste basket. Eren breathed a silent sigh of relief. That meant they were leaving, right?

His stall door opened swiftly, nearly causing Eren to piss all over himself. Well, if he could, anyways.

It was Armin in his white gym clothes. "Hi Eren!" he said casually as he locked the stall door behind him.

"I-I thought I locked that.." Eren whispered, baffled.

"Well, I guess you didn't." Armin replied. Then he ran his eyes over Eren's slender body. He smirked a little. "I see you've been having fun! How's my little toy treating you?"

"Take it out! I hate it!" Eren glared at him.

Armin frowned. Then he pulled out a small, white remote. "That won't do at all..." he mumbled to himself with an apathetic face. He turned it up all the way without warning.

Eren slumped to his knees as he trembled. "Ah.... shit." he moaned. He felt Armin crouch down in front of him.

"Let me see it." came the blond's indifferent voice.

"No.." Eren countered immediately. Armin pulled his shorts down anyways. His leaking cock was curled up against his navel. It was an angry red. He felt soft fingers massage his balls before traveling further. Two fingers rubbed at his slick hole.

"Hm.." came Armin's voice, his face was buried in Eren's neck, "it's sticky down here too.." Eren grasped Armin's long hair with his hand.

"Shut it." He heard a clicking noise. "The hell was that..?" he pushed at Armin's shoulders. "You took _another_ fucking picture!?"

Armin's giggles echoed in the empty restroom.

"How about this? You suck me off and exchange I'll let you cum." such filthy words seemed unlikely to come from Armin's 'pure' mouth. 

"You want me to give you a blowjob in the bathroom like some $5 whore?! I'll just do it myself and I'll take off this stupid cock ring!" Eren angrily said, but the red blush on his face made him look harmless.

"No of course not!" Armin pecked his lips, "You're _my_   whore after all! And if you do take it off...." he replied. Eren glared at him but Armin just waved the white remote. Eren sighed and fidgeted on his knees. He needed to cum. At least once.

"Fine..." he bit out.

Armin unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. He stroked it a couple times to get it nice and hard for Eren. "At night when I can't sleep I-I jack off to those pictures of you, Eren." he breathed out with a lazy smile.

The hell is wrong with him!? 

Who in their right mind just says that??

"Here." Armin murmured. Eren glared up at him as the blond poked the head of his cock against Eren's bottom lip. Eren gave an unsure lick, after all he'd never done this before. Just like he'd never dream he'd get a vibrator shoved up his ass. But things change apparently.

Eren put the head in his mouth. It was a strange feeling. There was a weight on his tongue that was foreign. Eren wasn't sure if it was good or not. When Eren absentmindedly sucked in hard he flinched when Armin moaned and gripped the back of his head. Did Armin like that? Eren liked that he was making Armin like this. Usually it was the other way around. The brunet bobbed his head up and down, taking what he could because even if Armin's dick wasn't too big, it was thick. Armin pushed Eren's head a bit too close and he gagged and pulled off coughing. He panted and glared up at the blond. Armin winked and smiled.

"Sorry."

He most certainly did not look sorry at all.

He urged Eren to continue.

Eren used his tongue to rub against the slit of the cock when he noticed Armin liked it there. He felt fingers dig harshly into his hair and start moving him harder. Eren knelt and sat back on his heel. He dug his heel into his ass to press the vibrator against his prostate completely. At this feeling, he moaned while Armin was in his mouth. The vibrations of Eren's voice felt delicious and not too long after that, Eren felt the fingers pull his head back and warm spurts soon fill his mouth and what he didn't catch covered his face. He gagged at the taste but before he could spit it out, he felt two fingers plunder inside his full to the brim mouth. Cum leaked through the crack of his fingers and Eren whined uncomfortably.

"You're so pretty like that.." Armin whispered in a hoarse voice. His thumb wiped some of his cum away from Eren's cheek. His limp cock remained on Eren's lip, cum dripping off leisurely. One emerald eye was open, hazy and imploring. And before the brunet could react, he heard a click noise again.

"ARMIN!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hoped you enjoyed my unedited, attempt at smut trash


End file.
